Fairy Tails Primera Espada
by MementoMori115
Summary: Coyote Starrk has died. But he has been given a second chance at life in Earthland. How will he adapt to life in the worlds most rambunctious guild?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, it's a little rough around the edges, but here it is. A new story that I'm working on. Starrk is one of my favorite Bleach characters and I can't seem to find many good fanfic about him so I decided to write one myself. Might update this chapter at a later point in time. Tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 1_

Coyote Starrk was dying. He had been struck down on the field of battle during the Winter War against the Soul Society. He found himself doing battle against a pair of captains as well as a couple of pseudo-arrancar. Although he was strong he eventually was cut down by the captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. But why he was fighting is much more important than who he was fighting.

Starrk was cursed with the burden of power. He was so powerful that everyone around him would die just from being near. As such it made sense that his aspect of death was solitude. All he ever wanted was friends, someone he could spend time with. In order to remedy the situation he split his soul in two. One half was him and the other half became his fraccion, Lilynette Gingerbuck. They spent the majority of their lives alone as they were still too powerful to be around others. Somewhere along the way the met Aizen, a Shinigami who had promised to grant them the wish that they desired, to have friends.

Yet here Starrk was, bleeding out on the cold hard ground of fake Karakura town without anything to show for it. His fraccion was gone, his fellow espada were dead or dying, and he was all alone again.

"Ai...zen." he barely managed to call out as he reached his hand towards his master in the sky. Only to see him cut down his fellow espada Tia Harrible. His eyes widened in shock. "Why..."

"I am quite surprised with how useless you all turned out to be. It seems I was a fool to rely on you. But you were even more of a fool for trusting me." Even from his position on the ground Starrk could hear him clearly.

"What..." Starrk may have been a tired, lazy, layabout, but he was by no means an idiot. It didn't take him long to put the pieces together and realize that Aizen had betrayed them.

"Damn..." Starrk began to close his eyes one last time, knowing that this time he would not awaken from his slumber.

 **(-)**

Darkness, complete and total darkness surrounded him. He was confused as to where he was. Didn't he just die? Then again maybe this is what death was like for arrancar.

"Shit... alone again." he muttered to himself. At least that's what he tried to do as he currently didn't have a body, but instead was just a lone floating entity of awareness. He did not fail to find the irony of the situation, all things considered.

There was nothing for him to do as he floated about the endless ether, so he did what he always does, and decided to go to sleep. His slumber however, was short lived.

" **Hmm, you poor thing."** came a voice from the empty expanse. It was a distorted voice that echoed eternally through the vast expanse.

"Who's there?"

" **Oh, you can hear me?"** the voice asked.

"Of course I can hear you. You woke me from my nap"

" **My apologies. I was just voicing my opinion of the poor misguided soul that I happened to gaze upon. You really had an unfortunate existence. Although I don't really know if what you are doing can be considered sleeping, seeing as how you don't have a body anymore."**

"...That aside, can you possibly tell me where I am? I quite clearly remember dying. Is this the afterlife for arrancar?"

" **Far from it. Yes, you did indeed die, but this is not the afterlife. Rather, this is a sort of empty space between worlds."**

"So what, I'm on my way to the afterlife? To the Soul Society?"

" **Not exactly. You see, I was watching you and I brought you here to make you an offer."**

"What kind of an offer?"

" **I want to grant you the wish that you so greatly desired, to have friends."**

"What do you mean?"

" **I wish to send you to a place where you will be able to make many friends. A place were friends are treated as family. A place where you can be happy. A place called, Fairy Tail."**

"Fairy Tail?"

" **So how about it? Would you like a second chance at life?"**

He pondered his options for a few moments and figured that it wouldn't hurt to be given a second chance. But then something stopped him. "What about Lilynette?"

" **What about her?"**

"Are you giving her the same opportunity?"

" **Well of course. She is after all, you as well."**

"Then I will accept your proposition."

" **Excellent choice. A few words of advice before you leave. The place you will be going to is another world, completely different from the world of the living, Hueco Mundo, and the soul Society. In this world the people use what is called magic. "**

"Magic? Seriously?"

" **Quite. And it is not hidden. It is a common part of everyday life. So if you see anything strange then you can chalk it up to that. Now good luck."**

And with that he disappeared from the darkness.

 **(-)**

"Wait, who's this guy?"

Everyone turned to where Jet was pointing and noticed the man lying motionless on the ground. The person was lying on his stomach with his face to the side and his eyes were closed. He had brown scruffy shoulder length hair and a faint goatee growing on his face. His outfit consisted of a white jacket and pants with black boots. Sheathed at his waist in a yellow scabbard was a sword.

"Is he... dead?" Natsu asked as he began poking the man with a stick.

"Zzz..." the man snored in response.

"No, just sleeping. I wonder who he is though. I don't recognize him as one of our own." Erza said as she gazed at the man's face.

"Must be one of the magic councils knights, or a member of Grimoire Heart who got left behind." said Gray.

"Hey buddy, Wake Up!" screamed Natsu as he flared his magic.

"...Urgh... too hot...trying to sleep here." the man grumbled.

"Who are you? This island is Fairy Tail property and you are trespassing, now wake up and answer us." Erza demanded as she prepared to draw her sword.

"Zzz..."

"He went back to sleep." Lucy deadpanned. The rest of the members of Fairy Tail began to form a large circle around the mysterious man, staying just out of reach should he attack. Their eyes were so focused on the man that they failed to notice the girl who was hanging in the trees above them.

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ASS!" screamed the girl as she dropped down from a height and landed on her feet, dead center on the man's back which caused him to recoil in pain.

"Gah!" he groaned as the young girl struck him. She appeared to be roughly twelve years of age and had short green hair. Her outfit consisted of white-colored briefs, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. She wore a white helmet on her head. It had a curved horn on the right side and half a horn on the other. The helmet came down over her left eye and had a small flame design rising up from the eye-hole. However the most notable thing about her appearance was the small hole in the center of her stomach.

The girl stepped off of the man's back and then proceeded to kick him the side while screaming for him to wake up.

"GET UP STARRK!"

The man, whose name seemed to be Starrk, slowly began to rise from his slumber as a result of the girls abuse. The Fairy Tail mages just watched in silence, unsure of how to react to this sudden development. As Starrk sat up they got a better look at him. He had a bone-like jaw attached to the lower part of his neck and below it was a hole similar to the one on the girls stomach.

"Geez I'm up." he then let out a long yawn. "Now what do you want?"

"Rrgghh, can't you see that we are surrounded?!" the girl growled.

Starrk then surveyed his surrounding with his blue-grey eyes and noticed that they were indeed surrounded. "...Okay...so?"

"Arghh! What if they are hostile?! Get your ass in gear right this instant!" the girl screamed as she grabbed Starrk by the shoulders and proceeded to shake him.

Starrk let out a long sigh as he stood up. "Fine, I'm up... now who are these people? And where the hell are we? Certainly not in Hueco Mundo."

" _Really?_ What made you think that? The utter lack of a desert landscape or was it the presence of all these humans?" the girl asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Starrk yawned as he examined the onlookers more carefully. "Mmm... are they, staring at us?"

The Fairy Tail mages continued to gaze at Starrk and the girl.

"Yeah, they're staring at us alright."

"No shit." said the girl.

"Language Lilynette..." Starrk scolded.

"English." the girl, Lilynette, said teasingly.

"That's not what I meant." Starrk then turned his attention back to his audience.

 **(-)**

Starrk was rather confused at the recent developments. The last thing he remembered was dying in fake Karakura town, yet here he was, completely uninjured in the middle of some sort of forest surrounded by humans. What's more he could feel some sort of unnatural energy in the air that was different from spiritual energy. He then quickly turned his attention to the humans who surrounded him. They were quite the colorful bunch and some were dressed rather outlandishly. Hell, one was wearing half a suit of armor. But his confusion soon turned to concern when he noticed nearly all of them were covered in bandages and bruises. Starrk then remembered his spiritual pressure and became worried for their safety, but none of them seemed to be suffering from his presence.

"Hmm, why is it that none of you are dying?" In all honesty he could have worded that question better.

"Is that some sort of threat?!" growled a boy with pink hair as flames began to build around him. The rest of the humans became noticeably on edge. One man began to radiate electricity while another man's arm turned into a sword of some sort.

 _Empowered humans?_ Starrk thought. He was confused again. He used his pequisa to gauge the strength of the humans and only a few among them would be strong enough to withstand his presence. Although all of them had some sort of unnatural energy flowing through them that was identical to whatever was in the air.

"You think you can take us on?" goaded Lilynette as she made a 'come and get me' gesture with her hands.

Starrk then gave her a light bonk on the head. "Calm down you. We have no idea where we are so it is best not to cause any trouble. Besides, I'm too tired for a fight." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"We will ask you one last time, who are you? Are you with the magic council, or are you with Grimiore Heart?" asked a voice. It belonged to a crimson haired girl who was now pointing a sword in Starrk's direction.

Starrk raised an eyebrow at this. _Magic council? Do they refer to their powers as magic? And there's a council for it? And what the hell is a grimiore heart?_ Starrk pushed these questions to the back of his mind for now as he should first clear up the current misunderstanding.

"My apologies. My initial remark came out wrong. It's just that my spiritual pressure is so great that the weak simply die in my presence." _Maybe the energy in the air has some sort of dampening effect on my power. But it's strange, I don't feel any weaker so maybe it just weakens the power I exude._ "And for the record I don't know what a magic council or a grimiore heart is."

"Bullshit, he's lying." said a topless male with black hair.

"Wait, what does he mean by spiritual pressure?" a well endowed blonde asked.

"Yeah, is that supposed to be some sort of magic?" the pink haired boy questioned.

Starrk let out a long sigh at their ignorance which, judging from the quizzical looks he was getting from the rest of the group, was a shared sentiment. He then thought up a quick explanation since he was to tired to go into anything extensive. "I guess you could refer to it as magic... if that's what you want to call it. A bit of an archaic description but if that's what you consider your powers to be then fine."

"What do you mean? We are using magic. Everyone here is a mage."

Now it was Starrks' turn to be confused. Did they truly believe that what they are using is magic?

"Let's all calm down now. I'm sure that we can settle this peacefully." said a short old man who stepped forward. "How about we start with names. Mine is Makarov Dreyar."

"...Coyote Starrk. And this-" he started as he gestured towards Lilynette.

"I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck!" Lilynette interrupted as she jumped in front of Starrk.

"Well now that we have names we can proceed forward. Who exactly are you Coyote? And I'm rather curious as to why you and the girl have holes in your chests but are still alive." Makarov said politely, but he was still cautious in his attitude.

"Please, call me Starrk. As to who I am, I'm the Primera Espada of the Arrancar. And Lilynette here is my fraccion. As for the hole's, it's because we are Hollows. Although I doubt that holds any meaning to you."

Makarov nodded his head. "You're right. I'm unfamiliar with anything you just said."

"Hahh, as I thought."

Then suddenly Starrk grasped his head in pain as he started to remember something. _A place called Fairy Tail._

"Shot in the dark here, but have you ever heard of Fairy Tail?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have absolutely no excuse for why it took me so long to update this story. I don't expect forgiveness nor do I require it. I just hope that this chapter can somewhat make up for my hiatus.**

 **(-)**

Starrk was currently taking a nap on board a ship that was sailing towards a town called Magnolia that was the base of operations for the mage guild Fairy Tail.

At least he was trying to take a nap.

The already difficult task of sleeping on a rocking ship was made even more complicated by the rather noisy crew on board said ship. There was a small party being held on the deck as it seemed that the majority of the passengers had been missing for quite some time and their comrades were happy to see them again. The partying mainly consisted of shouting, dancing joyously and playing games, but it was still a rather excited atmosphere nonetheless.

All of the things that made for a rather crappy nap. Starrk's only saving grace was that Lilynette had joined in on the festivities so she wasn't bothering him to stay awake.

"How on earth did we end up in this situation?" Starrk asked lazily as he gazed up at the sky.

 **Flashback...**

"Shot in the dark here, but have you ever heard of Fairy Tail?" Starrk asked the elderly man.

"Why yes, that would be us. We are the mage guild Fairy Tail. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, the last thing I remember after dying was a voice telling me to go to Fairy Tail." Starrk answered.

"Whatever do you mean by 'after dying'?" Makarov asked.

"Well..." Starrk started as he scratched his chin. "It's a long story, and I don't like telling long stories. They are far too tiring. So let's just say that me and Lilynette here died on the field of battle and afterwards we were offered a second chance at life."

"I suppose that explains why the two of you have holes in your chests. You get shot there or something?"

Starrk felt like he should clear up the fact that the holes have nothing to do with how they died, but that would be another long explanation. And he didn't feel like having to go into detail about that right now so he just nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

"So I guess that means you two were sent here to join my guild. Is that right?"

"I guess so. We ain't got nothing better to do, so we might as well join. I remember the voice said that Fairy tail was a place where I would finally be able to make friends."

"Hey! What am I then?" Lilynette asked, taking what Starrk said as an insult.

"An alarm clock." he answered immediately.

"Jackass!" Lilynette screamed as she kicked him in the shin.

Starrk grabbed his leg in pain as Lilynette stomped about, throwing a tantrum. "A violent alarm clock, but one that I wouldn't be able to live without."

Lilynette glanced back at Starrk before pouting slightly. "Mmnn, apology accepted." she then gave him a big smile.

Makarov coughed, regaining their attention. "As we were saying, you want to join my guild, and you seem like decent folk, so I suppose I could let you join. But first we should get to know each other better. Although this right now isn't the best time as we have to return to our guild. The majority of us here have been gone for quite some time and our friends miss us terribly."

"Yes, I suppose we can hold off on proper introductions until later. For now I just want to take a nap." Starrk said as he yawned.

"You always want to take a nap." scoffed Lilynette.

"Only because you never let me finish one." Starrk responded before returning his attention to Makarov. "So, where are we going?"

 **Flashback end...**

So Starrk leaned back against the side of the ship as he attempted to catch a few z's but to no avail. Seeing as how there was no way that he would get any sleep, he decided to explore the ship.

He ran into Lilynette on the front deck who playing a card game with a few of the other crew members. They were sitting in a circle with cards in their hands and a few set out on the ground.

"What are you playing?" Starrk asked as he leaned over Lilynette's shoulder to peer at her cards.

"Something called 'black jack' but I have no idea what I'm doing." she responded as she glared at her cards.

Starrk recalled the game vaguely as he had played it a few times in passing back at Las Noches in order to pass time. But Lilynette never bothered to learn to play or even remember the game for that matter.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." said a girl in a bikini who was taking a swig from a bottle. "But unfortunately for you, I'm a pro at card games." the girl said as she revealed her hand. "21." she smiled smugly.

The rest of the players groaned as they flopped their cards down to reveal that they had junk or bust.

Starrk moved on to another location on the ship. At the bow he found the pink haired fireball who was currently keeling over the edge. His face was painted a sickly green. But what surprised Starrk was the floating blue cat beside him who was rubbing his back and saying comforting words.

He was staring at the sight for a few moments before he was approached from behind by a diminutive blue haired girl who held a white cat in her arms.

"First time seeing an Exceed?" she asked.

"Is that what the cat is?"

"Yes. There are three of them in our guild. The blue one is happy, there is a black one named Pantherlily who can also change his size, and this is Carla." the girl said as she looked down to the cat in her arms.

"Don't forget to introduce yourself girl." the cat scolded.

"Ah! Yes, my name is Wendy Marvell." the girl said as she gave a bow.

"Coyote Starrk." Starrk said politely as he gave a slight bow as well. "What's wrong with pink hair?" Starrk asked as he jabbed his finger over his shoulder.

"Ah, Natsu gets motion sickness really easily. It's his greatest weakness." Wendy explained.

"I see."

The two stood there in silence for a few moments before Carla coughed and nudged Wendy in the gut.

"Umm, Coyote?"

"Call me Starrk. That's what I usually go by."

"Okay... Starrk?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what would that be?" Starrk said as he scratched at his chin.

"Why don't you smell human?" Wendy asked innocently.

Starrk momentarily froze at the question. "What do you mean by that?" he asked warily.

"Well you see, I'm a dragon slayer. If you are not aware of what that means, it's basically that I was taught magic that allows me to take on the aspects of a dragon. And one of the effects of it is that I have heightened senses." she explained. "And for whatever reason you don't smell human."

"Well what do I smell like then?" inquired Starrk.

"You smell... empty. You don't have a scent at all. That girl too." Wendy added as her gaze drifted towards Lilynette.

Starrk let out a yawn as he thought about how to word his response. "Listen kiddo." he said as he knelt down to Wendy's eye level. "I'll explain everything in due time, but for now just know that I am of no threat to you or your friends." Starrk said as he patted Wendy on the head.

The girl smiled in response to this before wandering off.

"This is gonna be hell to explain." Starrk said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to wander the ship.

He spent some time watching the crew dance and sing on the deck, observed as a fight broke out for a short while before being promptly stopped by a crimson haired girl clad in armor, and even eventually joined in on the card game with Lilynette.

Eventually Starrk made his way below deck in search of a bed despite the fact that he was told they would be reaching the shore soon. As he walked the corridors he overheard something.

"Are you sure about them master?"

Starrk stopped where he was and pressed his back against the wall as he listened in on the conversation.

"That Starrk fellow has this weird feeling to him. He's not normal. Are you sure you want to let them join the guild?"

Starrk recognized the voice as belonging to the crimson haired girl from earlier. She seemed to be speaking with Makarov about something. That something most likely being him and Lilynette.

"Listen Erza. I know what you are talking about, but even so he seems to genuinely want to join our guild."

"Are you really taking what he says at face value? He says that he died and was sent to join us to make friends. I don't know abou you, but I won't be trusting him that easily."

"Erza." Makarov said sternly. "Did you look into his eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"The look of loneliness in his eyes when he said he was sent to us to make friends. You can't fake that. I'd wager that he spent the majority of his life alone or just with that Lilynette girl." Makarov said as his voice turned somber. "Can you really turn away someone like that?"

There was silence for a few moments. "I suppose not."

"That's not to say I won't be keeping an eye on him. Until we get to know him he is still a stranger to us. But I just have this gut feeling that he is a good person... just hopefully not as destructive as the rest of our guild." the aged master wept. "I can't deal with any more complaints from the council."

Starrk left from his hiding spot and decided to head back up top and wait for them to arrive at the docks.

 **(-)**

It was along walk through the town of Magnolia and into the wilderness before the group arrived at the guildhall of Fairy Tail. It was a rundown looking building the looked like it was about ready to collapse in on itself. As the group approached the building they noticed a large group of menacing looking thugs standing in the doorway.

From his higher vantage point, Starrk could see that one of the thugs was about to smash a kid with a mace. The man swung his mace down, but before it hit the kid, Starrk sonidoed in front of him and took the blow to his chest. However because of his hierro, the only thing that broke as a result was that fellows mace.

"Huh?" he uttered before he received a flame enhanced kick to the back. Starrk stepped out of the way as the man flew past him and through the air. The rest of his buddies spun around to see who had attacked them, only to be knocked out of commission by various means. The thugs fell to the ground with broken bones and teeth and revealed the Fairy Tail group that had been gone for seven years.

"We're home!"

"Yo!"

"How's it going?"

"We're back."

"We've come back home."

"What's up with this tiny guild?"

The various members of the guild greeted with smiles as they entered the building. Everyone who was already inside, aka the group that wasn't missing, had tears in their eyes as they joyously greeted their guildmates with open arms.

It took all of ten seconds for a party to start, much to Starrk's distaste. However he decided to suck it up and enjoy the atmosphere for once. Although he wasn't a true member of the guild yet, the rest of its members treated him and Lilynette like they were already a part of the family. Needless to say Lilynette was having a blast, finally having a bunch of fun loving friends as opposed to the rather stuffy Espada. Starrk meanwhile decided to have some beer and found a nice, relatively quiet corner to watch the festivities from. As the party went on he was eventually approached by Makarov who took a seat next to him.

"So, what do you think of the guild so far?" he asked.

"Well, it certainly is noisy." answered Starrk.

"Not used to the noise?"

"Mainly just from Lilynette. My last group was rather quiet for the most part. Although they were also hard to get along with." Starrk said as he took a sip from his mug. "This guild is a much more cheerful place than the last organization I was a part of. It's like a room full of Lilynettes." Starrk mused as he watched a chair fly through the air and smash into someone. Not long after a fight broke out again, only for it to be stopped by the red haired knight girl.

Makarov sobbed for a moment and mumbled something about property damage before returning focus to Starrk. "Once everyone settles down and we all get reacquainted, I would like to know more about you as well as give you a proper introduction to the guild."

"Sounds like a plan." Stark said as he began formulating his story in his head. He already knew that some were wary of him and Lilynette, so he wanted to make himself seem sympathetic to them. He didn't want them to drive him and Lilynette off just because they weren't technically alive.

The night dragged on and one by one the guild members dropped like flies. Lilynette was splayed out on the floor, fast asleep along with the rest of the guild who had taken to their improvised beds. Surprisingly enough Starrk was still up. He watched the guild sleep as he remained alone with his thoughts. This was the first time he had been part of something like this. The Espada never had parties and they most certainly weren't friendly. He looked at Lilynette's peaceful sleeping face fondly before finding a spot for himself to lay down. It wasn't long after before sleep claimed him.


End file.
